


how nice would it be if vengeance brought my ruin?

by kylorenhasan8pack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Brief Mention of Parental Abuse, F/M, Gen, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorenhasan8pack/pseuds/kylorenhasan8pack
Summary: "All it had taken was a few months. A few words over a few drinks. A few hints dropped, mixed in with sad words and lies disguised as hopes and regrets." After being disgraced and removed from the First Order, Hux decides petty vengeance may be all that he has left.





	how nice would it be if vengeance brought my ruin?

Her cheek was pressed against his bare chest, her slight body curled up beside him in the filthy pit that he thought more closely resembled a Resistance holding cell than a proper hotel. Perhaps that was an exaggeration bred from years of refusing less than quality, but who was to say? Sleep wouldn’t come to him, regardless. His gaze had been trained blankly at the wall in front of him for nearly an hour now, while his hand moved reflexively through the brown tresses of her hair that splay across her shoulder, fingers occasionally hitting a snag that he found himself mechanically combing through until it was soft and smooth again.

Part of him did want to sleep. Here he was. He’d finally done what he’d planned to do for too long and he couldn’t bloody sleep. His mind chose to replay memories instead, ones he aided with a casual, wandering gaze at her body, half covered with the cheap hotel blankets. Her breasts were squeezed against his ribs and he found the visual appealing, despite generally having a dulled interest in the opposite sex compared to his own. He remembered how they looked when they were heaving with every breath.

_“Are you sure, Darling?”_

He’d found such a twisted joy in saying those words, voiced for effect more than any true concern, as she had panted beneath him. Hux already knew the answer. He’d known for quite some time. He had seen the look in her eyes many times before, in strangers passing closely in the night, in curious officers, in  _him_. He’d taken her lower lip lightly between his teeth and tugged, delighting in the way that her body seemed to follow him where he led, eager to press close, but it had been a dark delight on his part, one born from triumph at his success rather than passion for the woman under him.

Hux remained vigilant even now. His body never fully relaxed into the bed as he searched the room with his eyes for clues, a hint of betrayal, though he suspected there was none. After all, he was disgraced. What did he matter now to the Resistance? Even if they captured and hanged him, what would it accomplish when Ren had exiled him from all he’d ever known? Still, old habits die hard and Hux was a watcher. He was the fly on the wall and the ears that those walls had, and after watching Kylo Ren, seeing the holo vids of those ridiculous, seemingly one-sided conversations that he had with this scavenger girl, he knew exactly what both of their weaknesses were. Ren’s was so glaringly obvious, it hardly required thought or mention, but hers…hers were _empathy_  and  _hope_ , and in plotting a pettier side of his vengeance on the Jedi Killer for what he’d done to him, an interesting strategy had begun to form in his head almost before he had realized.  

All it had taken was a few months. A few words over a few drinks. A few hints dropped, mixed in with sad words and lies disguised as hopes and regrets. He played her like an instrument during their chance meetings that were everything but.  _My father beat me_ here, _I never knew my mother_ there. Everything he said felt like two truths and a lie, or at least they were half truths. He tried not to let the incidental glimpse into his life that he had allowed her bother him, assuring himself that it had been a necessary discomfort.  

Rey shifted against him with a soft sigh, a tanned arm sliding over his stomach to hold him. He was nearly touched. It was so infrequent that he experienced, well, any true affection. Absently, as if remembering a history lesson or studying a holo, he thought of how she felt beneath him no more than two hours ago. She had felt so small, all lean muscle and slick, wet heat, with that absurd trust in her eyes, and then that slight twist of pain on her face when he entered her.  _That_ , he hadn’t expected. He hadn’t even known until after he’d already done it, but honestly, that would probably upset Ren even more, and that was the point of all this, wasn’t it? He wondered if Ren would track him down and kill him when he found out. Hux wasn’t entirely sure that he didn’t want that. 

“Armitage?” She stirred on his chest, gazing up at him with sleepy eyes. “Are you alright?”

“Just thinking.”

“Of good things, I hope.”

Hux forced a smile, his hand continuing its pattern in her hair as he let out a deep breath he must have been holding. It was pure pettiness that had caused Rey of Jakku to became a side project for him. A silly fantasy that he had planned to the last detail in his head, never intending on carrying it out, until that day that Ren exiled him, until the day that he  _saw her_ , alone, and suddenly it was a possibility.

“Just thinking about you, Darling.” 

Perhaps he would kill her. Eventually. When he’d decided she was of little use to him any longer. Perhaps not. Perhaps none of it mattered anymore.


End file.
